


The Perfect Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Whitley walks in on one of the maids breaking something and decides to punish her.





	The Perfect Punishment

Walking through his home after his sister, Weiss, ran away from home, Whitley couldn’t have been happier with the power now behind his name. Now, he was the new heir to the Schnee name and no one was around the house to tell him otherwise or get on his nerves, other than the few staff that still remained at the manor. Though, with his mother locked in her room all day and his father always in his office, none of them had the will or authority to say anything to him. However, there was one thing that he found to be a bother in her new, almost perfect, life at home. The sole faunus maid that his father had hired. Something about diversity and proving a point to the faunus people, Whitley wasn’t really paying attention.

 

Every time he came across the young bunny faunus, Cinna, she was either breaking something or making some kind of mess. The new heir to the Schnee name didn’t know whether it was because she was new, or because she was a lowlife faunus that didn’t know her place. Of course, it didn’t quite matter to him when he walked into the entrance of the manor and saw her knock a vase off one of the stands, shattering it and making her gasp. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Animal?” The young man’s voice was cold and low, angry and annoyed as he stepped up to the young girl. “Do you just have some kind of mental issue where you think you can break anything you want in this house and go unpunished?”   
  
Cinna immediately bent over to try and clean up the mess she made, whining at the sound of Whitley’s angered voice. “I-I’m so sorry, Mister Schnee! Klein said he trusted me to tend to the living room while he prepped everyone’s lunch. It was an accident, I-” A sharp gasp left the girl’s lips when she felt the young man smack the back of her head, fear of the new heir instilling inside of her immediately and causing her to stop cleaning and cower behind the stand that the vase fell off of.

 

“I don’t care if it was an accident or if you did it on purpose. Every time I see you, you’re either breaking something or making a mess. You’re a filthy fucking animal and you don’t deserve to be here.” Whitley grabbed the young faunus by her hair and yanked her closer to him, keeping her on her knees. “When you are done cleaning this mess, you are to report to my chambers for your punishment. I’m no longer just going to let you get off easy because Father and Klein favor having a disgusting animal around. It’s time you learned your lesson.”   
  
Before she could say a word, Cinna found herself being thrown back down to the floor, hands landing on the shattered vase pieces as Whitley walked away from her. Even before being hired on as a made, the young faunus knew just how terrible the Schnee family was to people like her, especially the men. But, having just experienced it first hand, the young girl couldn’t help but feel tears fill her eyes. “Y-Yes, Sir…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

After a short time spent cleaning and tending to her hands to make sure that there were no wounds or bleeding, Cinna did as she was told, making her way toward Whitley’s bedroom like she was ordered. Even after half an hour or so having passed since she had last seen the young man, she still could stop the fear from radiating in her heart, leaving her shaking with each and every step that she took toward the bedroom. Even when she made it and knocked on the door, hearing Whitley grumble on the other side made her worry for what was going to happen to her. With how aggressive he was the last time he saw her, Cinna didn’t know just what was going to happen. “M-Master Whitley…? You asked for me to come find you… I also wanted to apologize about what happened earlier… Both with me breaking the vase and-”   
  
“Just shut up and come in.” Whitley watched as the door to his bedroom opened and the scared faunus stepped in, clearly weary about just what would happen to her now that she was in here. Of course, he knew just what he was going to do to punish her, and exactly how brutal it was going to be. “At least you know when to listen to orders, but you’re still a filthy animal that deserves to be punished for the things you’ve done wrong.” There was a calmness to the young man’s voice as he stepped closer toward Cinna, noticing her small bunny ears twitching with each step that he took.

 

Before she could even say a word to defend herself, the young girl felt her Master’s fist colliding with her stomach, causing her to gag, hunch over, and fall to her knees. The moment she hit the ground, Cinna felt Whitley’s hand digging into her hair, causing another whine to leave her lips. “M-Master Whitley, w-what are you-” A sharp gasp left the bunny faunus’s lips when she realized he was unzipping his pants, a deep blush coming to her cheeks the moment his fingers dug into her hair and she realized there was nothing she was going to be able to do to prevent this. “Please! Please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break the vase, honest!”

 

“It doesn’t matter to me whether you meant to or not. The matter of the fact is that you did break it. And for that, you’re going to be thoroughly punished.” Whitley couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled his cock out of his pants, slapping Cinna’s cheek with it. “I’m going to make sure you know your place. And that’s on your knees, with a Schnee cock inside of you.” Without any hesitation or resistance, the young heir forced his cock into the young faunus’ mouth, listening to the way she gagged around his member when he started to slowly pump his hips back and forth. There was no rhyme or reason in the way he moved, plunging his hard cock into the poor girl’s throat and relishing in the way she gagged and choked around him almost immediately. “That’s right. This is where a dirty animal like you belongs.”

 

She didn’t know what to do in this situation, unsure of how to react when her mouth was stuffed full of cock and a firm hold held her head in place. She was stuck there, forced to do nothing but take the decent-sized cock into her throat once Whitley actually started putting force into his thrusts. It tasted horrible to the young faunus, being forced to suck cock. Having it forced against her tongue and being made to gag with every thrust, small whines filling the gap between them. Closing her eyes, Cinna knew that, at the very least, she could try to focus on other things to make her way through this.

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but the feeling of her soft lips wrapped around his cock felt far better than he would’ve expected. Pulling his hand away from the girl’s head, Whitley quickly and harshly smacked her cheek, purposefully hitting her hard enough to turn her fair skin red. “I figured an animal like you would put up a bit of a fight, instead of just sitting here taking it like this.” A soft chuckle left the young man’s throat as he forced every inch of his cock into the young girl’s, watching her eyes suddenly widen and fill with tears. “That’s right. It hurts, doesn’t it? I bet for an animal like you, you like the pain. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to love every second of this.”

 

It didn’t help that, in that moment, the tears finally started to trail down her cheeks. Cinna felt her body shudder with each slap that she received, the force getting so hard that her head physically turned with each one. However, after another few moments of having Whitley’s shaft forced down her throat, the young faunus was allowed a moment to breathe, her Master’s member being pulled from her mouth and rested on her face. “Please… Please, Master Whitley…” Coughing and closing her eyes to try and blink all the tears out of her eyes. “I promise I’ll get better, I-” Gasping when the young man tangled his hand into her hair and yanked it, Cinna felt the hand on her hair guide her back before forcing her back forward, forcing her to take the dick into her mouth again. Of course, she gagged on it this time just like she did when it was first forced into her.

 

“Shut up and keep quiet. You’re meant to be punished, not to be begging for forgiveness. None is going to be given to you, anyway. Not until you’ve learned your lesson and your place.” The young man smacked the faunus once again, earning a muffled yelp from her as he began thrusting his hips back and forth inside of her. Groaning quietly as he started to enjoy the rush of power that he could feel, his heart started to race as Whitley pounded away into the poor girl’s throat. “Just be a good little animal and take your punishment before you’re left to run off and clean once again.”

 

Of course, Cinna quickly realized when Whitley was going to cum, feeling his cock throb and pulse inside of her neck with each and every thrust of his hips. She wanted to scream at him to pull out, wanted to beg him to give her mercy and let her leave, but she knew that it wouldn’t happen. Deep down, the poor faunus knew that she was nothing but trash to him, and she knew that he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it with no worries and no consequences. However, just when she thought he was going to cum, the bunny faunus felt the young Schnee pull out of her mouth and slap her with his cock once again.

 

With a low groan, and a sadistic smile on his lips, Whitley came right then and there. Rope after rope of his thick, warm cum splattered along Cinna’s face, painting her white with his seed and making her gasp and whine as more and more cum coated her. Of course, the young heir was quick to capitalize on this and slap the girl once again, causing his cum to spread even more along her face. “That’s a much better look for a creature like you, covered in cum and looking needy for more.~” The young man chuckled as he grabbed the poor faunus by the top of her head and spun her around so she was facing the door. “You’re a bunny faunus, right? Covered in cum like that, it makes sense. What’s the saying again? ‘Breeding like bunnies’?”

 

Of course, a loud groan left Cinna the moment she was pushed forward and shoved against the door to his bedroom, tears once again starting to stream down her cheeks. She couldn’t stand this, she didn’t know what to do or just how to get away from this, even as she slowly tried to reach for the doorknob. Unfortunately, the only thing she felt was the young man’s hands grabbing and groping her ass, causing her to gasp and blush even heavier than before. “M-Master Whitley, what are you doing? Please, don’t you already think you’ve done-” A loud and shocked gasp left the girl the moment she felt the young man tear a massive hole in her clothing, exposing her plump rear end, her pussy, and her asshole for him to see. “Please no! Please! I’m begging you! Don’t do this!”

 

Of course, the young man didn’t plan to listen to the begging faunus, regardless of what she was begging about. This was for punishment, after all, she shouldn’t get what she wants out of it. So, with his cock covered in lube from Cinna’s saliva, Whitley didn’t hesitate to just force his cock into the young girl’s tight asshole. He ignored the loud and pained whines that were leaving her, knowing that he was probably stealing her anal virginity right here and now. It didn’t matter to Whitley just how much pain she was in, or how tight her plump rear end was, as long as he was teaching her a lesson and showing the faunus her place, then he was satisfied. “How’s it feel, you disgusting animal? Having someone who’s your superior stealing away something that’s so important to you?~”

 

It hurt far more than words could possibly describe, having someone force inch after inch of his cock into her asshole against her will. But, once again, Cinna knew that nothing was going to stop Whitley from doing this. “It hurts… It hurts, Master Whitley…” The young bunny faunus continued to cry and gasp as her head was suddenly slammed against the door, her cheek pressing against it. “Please…” A low groan left the young girl when she felt the young Schnee’s hips connect with her rear end, her plump rear end feeling like it was going to be split in half with just how large he felt inside of her. “Please pull it out… I’m begging you!”

 

“No. If you’re begging for forgiveness, then you haven’t learned that your race is the problem here. You animals don’t deserve to live on the same planet as the rest of us.” Whitley pulled Cinna’s head away from the door, slamming her back into it with a sadistic laugh as he kept his hips in place. Deep down, he wanted to make sure that she could feel just how big he was inside of her, wanting her to know that she belonged to a Schnee in any way they saw fit. “The world would be a much better place for the rest of us if all you faunus just died. But, I assume most of you are good for breeding cows. I might as well let you if all your species live up to what you’re meant for.”   
  
She didn’t know what to say to him, the pain of his words immediate and very clear in just how he felt. It was easy to see just how much Whitley hated her kind and enjoyed torturing them, causing her heart to sink and her body to shudder. Anything she said would’ve just been ignored by the Schnee if she said anything, leaving her to bite her lower lip and try to keep herself calm and quiet. Cinna knew that she just needed to last and endure as long as she could, a soft grunt leaving her when the young man first pulled his hips back and thrusted into her. “D-Do what you feel you need to… Master Whitley… I deserve it, after all…”   
  
“I didn’t expect you to give in to the truth so easily. But, that’s just what a good pet like you should do.” Pulling the girl’s head back away from the door, Whitley moved his hands to her hips, getting a firm grip on her body before pulling his hips back and slamming them back into her rear end. A dark and sadistic chuckle left the young man’s lips as he slapped her rear end, excited deep down for what he had planned for her. 


End file.
